


Don’t Ask | Keeper Social Media AU

by nunaseaweed



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!biana, CEO!dex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Social Media, Team Foster-Keefe, Twitter, Why Did I Write This?, YouTubers - Freeform, actor!fitz, actor!linh, doctor!keefe, has a YouTube series just to themselves, idk - Freeform, journalist!sophie, keefe said I know I’m pretty and I will use that, model!keefe, on their joint channel, photographer!tam, they’re all famous people, they’re all rich and famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Genuinely don't know why I'm doing this lol. The intro explains everything you need to know, but in general, this is a human au collection of tweets and eventually YouTube video scripts from the Keeper characters. They're all famous too. There's no real plot points here, this is kinda like an elaborate head-canon, and also just a place where I can be stupid and vent through characters without having to put to much writing/editing/thought process time. I hope you'll enjoy!
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. intro | aug.2020

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or recognizable incidents used in this au, they all belong to Shannon Messenger. I also do not own the idea of a social media au, the fake Twitter post generator, Wonderbread or Vouge. I own the ideas for the background info and fake companies only.

** background notes: **

-The Vackers are an old money family, meaning their line has had money since the 1600's or something and no I will not be specifying how they got it or when because I am lazy.

-The Vackers had a scandal in like 2006 when Alvar tried to scam all their money for some reason, again not explaining because I'm lazy, he's disowned and in jail though and people don't talk about it much since it was all sorted out.

-Sophie, Dex, Keefe and the Vackers grew up together in suburban LA. Tam and Linh moved to join them when they were entering middle school.

-The main 7 went to UCLA together while living an apartment together (with other side characters around their age going to USC, ex: Marella, Natalie), then split different ways (they're still super close and now they all live in LA). Bia and Dex went to get business degrees in NYC, Linh went with them there for an acting degree. Fitz, Keefe, and Sophie stayed in LA and got degrees in acting, medicine, and journalism respectively. Tam stayed in LA and began a photography career.

-The BlackSwan youtube channel will eventually become a big thing here, as it is the main reason they got famous. Basically, when Sophie, Biana, and Dex were in freshman year at college, the main 7 started a YouTube channel called BlackSwan. They chose the name simply because they all shared a favorite animal. The channel was just them fooling around with each other, vlogging, complaint/ranting, covering songs etc., just random things. They became famous simply because people thought they we're funny and cool, and also Fitz and Biana's family and parent's we're already pretty famous. The channel also had little sub shows, one for each member. They were called: Tam's Tea Time, In the Loop w/ Linh, Bia's Banters, Fitz Fits, Keefe's Konundrums, Sophie Says and Discussions w/ Dex. They did them as often as they could and each video only lasted about 3-6 minutes. The only regular thing on the channel was Foster-Keefe Friday, which was basically just Sophie and Keefe bullying each other for 20 minutes every Friday. Every other video or live was whenever they had time. When Biana Linh and Dex moved to New York, they kept making videos on the channel, and even currently they still do, just not as often because all of them have work. Foster-Keefe Friday remains the only constant.

-The YouTube channel may have made them famous but they also do have other things keeping them famous.

-Private twitters were started in 2010 (ages 16-18) and publics were started 2013 (one school year after BlackSwan started) when they were offered verification check marks but weren't willing to legitimize all the dumb stuff they've said.

-Amy is a character here, but her name is Natalie Amy Freeman and was adopted alongside Sophie by the Ruewens. Both their parents are dead. Jolie is still alive, as is Brant (who's a good person) and they're married. Tam and Linh were adopted by Teirgan after their parents got in a car crash when they were 4, they don't remember them. Keefe was adopted by Elwin when he was a baby, his parents are dead.

-Most things that happened in the series which weren't related to being an elf or the Black Swan/Neverseen thing still happened. (ex: Sophie and Dex's kiss, Keefe's excruciatingly long list of detentions, Tam and Keefe's rivalry)

-Main characters birthdays were all switched to Oct-Dec because for the last time I am lazy. (Sophie-Oct.26, Dex-Nov.19, Biana-Nov.21, Fitz-Dec.17, Keefe-Oct.23, Tam-Dec.22 12:08 AM, Linh-Dec.21 11:56 PM [I'm sorry it's for the sag/cap duo, they both celebrate both days because they're extra.])

** series notes: **

-YouTube videos will be written in script form.

-the character profiles are from summer 2020 so their ages will change with whatever date the post takes place. each chapter will have a subject and the date (ex: Fathdon Anniversary | 6/7/22) or just "life" and the year because it doesn't focus on anything specific, just random posts from that era (ex: life | circa 2013).

-the retweet and like count doesn't matter at all, completely random.

-please ignore the fact that the bio's are in tweet format, the generator I'm using won't let me do anything else. let's all collectively close our eyes and pretend it's a layout ok?

-the display names on their privates will change occasionally, so please remember @'s!

character profiles:

**Sophie**

public -

private -

notes: Dating Fitz Vacker.

**Dex**

public -

private -

notes:Fiancé of Biana Vacker. DexTech is a tech company he started a while before graduating, and it's already pretty big. Being added to Dex's private is like a thing, because he only lets in people who pass his vibe check and very few celebs. This is mainly because in his private (just like the rest of them) he's just being an off the rails fan boy like anyone else. But somehow it became like a huge accomplishment to be added to Dex's private because he thinks you're cool, but especially if you're a celebrity because then that means he trusts you and thinks you're cool enough to see the things he's said about other celebrities and not tell them.

**Biana**

public -

private -

notes:Fiancé of Dex Dizznee, doesn't mind talking about the Alvar Scandal. BIAS—LINE is a fashion company she started a little bit before graduation because she was absolutely pissed about the fashion industry's bias towards skinny people. Her motto is "all sizes are our bias" and she makes clothes that work for people of all size ranges. BIAS—LINE's name is also connected to being Bia's Fashion Line. As of now (August 2020) there is 1 fashion line out and she's already got noticed for them. (post "BE" private: @bluengrey )

**Fitz**

public -

private -

  
  
notes: Dating Sophie Foster, heavily minds talking about the Alvar Scandal. Got famous for a spy movie he and Linh worked on together about 2 years ago. They were the main duo.

**Keefe**

public -

private -

notes: Married to Tam Sencen. Works as a second year resident surgeon from Monday-Thursday and models Friday-Sunday simply because he can so he will. Being a med student will not stop him from using his beauty to his advantage.

**Tam**

public -

private -

notes: Married to Keefe Sencen. Launched photography career off small shoots, got recognized for talent and is now mainly working for Vogue but also does shoots for other people and companies. Changed his last name when he got married and made Song a second middle name so he and Linh would still be connected. (pre marriage public: @tamd_song ) (pre "Dope" private: @_thedarklord )

**Linh**

public -

private -

notes: Single but like low key in love with Marella and doesn't hide it. Got famous for a spy movie she and Fitz worked on together about 2 years ago. They were the main duo.

** side characters: **

-Edaline Ruewen (@eda_ruewen ) Just your everyday doctor.

-Grady Ruewen (@gradyruewen ) Just a normal lawyer.

-Alden Vacker (@aldenvacker_ [verified]) verified for being a famous actor.

-Della Vacker (@dellavacker_ [verified]) verified for being a famous model.

-Elwin Hesledge (@elwinHesledge ) Just a physician.

-Teirgan Alenefar (@teirganalenefar ) He's just a high school teacher.

-Mr.Forkle (@el_forkle [verified]) verified for being a talk show host for the "It's Late Show starring Mr.Forkle".

-Jolie Ruewen (@jolie_ruewen [verified]) verified for being a famous model, married to Brant.

-Brant Johnson (@_brantjohnson_ [verified]) verified for being yet another model, married to Jolie (not evil).

-Natalie Amy Freeman (@nat_afreeman [verified]) verified for being a huge activist, but she's mainly an earthquake scientist. Prefers being called Amy or Ames as a nickname, but doesn't mind Nat. Don't call her Natalie, that's her government name.

-Lex Dizznee (@_lexD) college art student, oil pants abstract.

-Bex Dizznee (@_bexD) college art student, draws.

-Rex Dizznee (@_rexD) college art student, watercolor paints realistically.

-Marella Redek (@_redekmarella [verified]) verified for being a comedian.

-Kenric E. Fathdon (@kenricefathdon [verified]) verified for being a famous actor. Married to Oralie Fathdon.

-Oralie Fathdon (@oralie_fathdon [verified]) verified for being a famous actress. Married to Kenric E. Fathdon.

-list will be added to-


	2. Fathdon Anniversary | 6/7/22

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I work too hard. I should sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey! I feel weird cuz I've never done anything like this before, so encourage me! I feel like someone gonna tell me I'm doing something wrong lol, but it's fanfiction, there are no rules. I hope you're enjoying it so far, please tell me your thoughts on the display names, at's, bio's and profile pics. it took me forever to make (over 24 hours) so I'd really appreciate feedback! make sure to leave suggestions for tweets and videos (even characters honestly) down below and I'll do my best to use them!
> 
> edit: holy shit the pain I went through putting this together on ao3 why is it so h a r d ? you have to scroll to the sides to see the pictures fully but I’m not changing it cux this took so much out of me already and idk how.


End file.
